Sport fishing is enjoyed around the world. From fresh water to salt water, a wide variety of fish species exist. Fishermen employ a variety of equipment and tackle depending upon the water being fished, the time of day, the species of fish sought, personal choice, and many other factors. A fishing lure, sometimes referred to as an artificial lure, is frequently a part of such equipment and tackle.
Lures can also be designed with features that make the lure realistic in a functional manner. Fins, diving planes, spinners, rattles and the like may be added in order to make the lure move and sound like a food source. Some lures may be specifically designed to operate on the water surface while others may function only when below.
Fishing lures are typically designed and decorated with the goal of replicating or mimicking the movement and appearance of a food source for the particular fish being sought. For example, such lure may take on the shape of a minnow, tadpole, frog, mouse, insect, salamander, another fish, or such other food source. The fisherman's hope is that by having a lure closely resembling or acting like a source of food, fish will be enticed into biting the lure.
In an effort to make the lure aesthetically realistic, a designer can use materials pigmented with the desired colors. For example, colored plastics or rubber may be used. In addition, a designer can paint or stain the external surface of the lure to achieve the desired color and marking characteristics. Decorative features such as scales, eyes, and fins may be painted onto the surface or otherwise added to the lure.
Fishermen often desire to change the appearance of the lure body while fishing, which requires changing the lure body. Depending on the type of lure being used, changing the lure body requires the fisherman to cut the fishing line and retie a new lure on the line. Constantly retying the line to different lures is time consuming and tedious. Other types of lures have a jig head tie onto a line, with a separate lure body attached to the jig head, where the jig head defines the head of the lure and the lure body defines the body and the tail. The jig head has an attachment mechanism that is inserted into the lure body to secure the lure body to the jig head while fishing. Removing the lure body from the attachment mechanism of the jig head usually tears the lure body rendering it unusable. Thus, changing the lure body on a jig head type fishing lure ruins the lure body, requiring the fisherman to use a new lure body each time the lure body is changed on the jig head.
As such, a need currently exists for a fishing lure having a reusable and interchangeable lure body without having to cut and retie the fishing line to the fishing lure.